(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a plurality of pixels which are an image-displaying unit of the display device and defined in a display panel of the display device, and drivers configured to drive the pixels. The drivers include a data driver applying a data voltage to the pixels, and a gate driver applying a gate signal to the pixels for controlling transfer of the data voltage. The gate driver and/or the data driver are mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) in a chip type structure to be connected to the display panel or the driver chip is mounted directly on the display panel.
For a non-high mobility thin film transistor channel in a display panel, a structure in which the gate driver is not configured by a separate chip, but instead is integrated in the display panel, has been developed.
The gate driver includes a shift register including a plurality of stages which are connected dependently, and a plurality of signal lines transferring the driving signal thereto. The plurality of stages includes a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors. Each of the plurality of stages is connected to one gate line among a plurality of gate lines of the display panel, and the plurality of stages sequentially output the gate signal to each of the gate lines according to a predetermined order.